I Was A Dead Rising Victim
by SKU113R
Summary: The 3rd part of my series. After Surviving The Horrors Of Resident Evil. SKU773R Heads Off To Willamette, Colorado, To Find Out Whats Happening
1. Whats Happening

It was a few hours before we got to Willamette. When we arrived the driver said.

"Here we are. Willamette, Colorado."

"So, do you know whats been going on around here?" I asked.

"All I know is that freaky stuff is happening and that you need to see and possibly putting a stop to it," The driver said.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said.

"By the way, Whats your name?" I asked.

"The name's Billy," He said.

"Well Billy thanks for the ride," I said.

"Not a problem," Billy said.

When we went over the city I saw at the entrance there was a barricade.

"Whats with the gate?" I asked

"The Military must want to keep this thing in the city so it don't happen else where," Billy said.

"Well they won't need to for long with me on the job," I said.

"I hope your right," Billy said.

We were in the city and it looked like a riot was breaking loose. We saw a man near his car with a baseball bat whacking the other people trying to keep them back. Later he was surrounded and climbed on top of his car. He saw us and started waving his hands so we could see him. The people climbed on to the car and started eating him.

"Did you just see that?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, looks like we have a bigger problem then we thought," Billy said.

Later we saw a group of people surrounding a bus and trying to tip it over. Moments later they did tip it over.

"Whats this town coming to?" I whispered.

We were passing a gas station and when we were almost passed it it exploded.

"Whoa!" I shouted.

"What was that?" Billy asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"But I have a felling im not gonna like it," I said.

"Were coming up to the drop zone," Billy said.

"Got it," I said.

The drop zone was at a giant mall on top of the roof when he dropped me off I said.

"Be back here in 3 days. By then i'll know what the problem is and destroy it."

"Try not to die," Billy said.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," I said.

When I was exploring the roof I saw a guy in a Mexican-like shirt with fancy boots and old looking jeans.

"You came by helicopter?" He asked.

"Yeah I did," I said.

"You with the military?" He asked.

"Somewhat," I said.

"Ok, well I'll show you where the others are," He said.

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes, There a group of them downstairs," He said.

We went downstairs to the main floor where a bunch of people were at. There was an old couple, 2 muscle men guys, And a Mexican girl. The old girl came up to me and asked.

"Have you seen my Madonna?"

"No, I haven't," I said.

So she just kept walking around saying 'Madonna, Madonna, Madonna where are you.'

"Hey you," Someone said.

I looked behind me and it was one of the muscle men guys, He wore a blue shirt with a dark blue jacket. He had gray sweat pants on and glasses.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Think you could help us with the blockade over there?" He asked.

He pointed to the main doors where there was a barricade of chairs, plants, couches, ETC. And behind it was a big group of people with blood all over there mouths and eyes with no pupils.

"What are those things?" I asked

"There zombies," He said.

"Zombies?" I said.


	2. Mall 666

"Yeah, don't know how it happened but it did," The man said.

"Ok, I'll get some stuff for the blockade," I said.

"Thanks," The man said.

So I went to find some stuff for the blockade. Later when I was looking around I found an old man behind a gate. He wore brown pants and shirt and had a cane with him.

"Why are you behind there?" I asked.

"This gate gives me protection, so back off!" He said.

He tried to jab me with his cane but I was far back away enough so he couldn't get me.

When I went back, the old women was trying to open the front door where all the zombies were at.

"Madonna, Madonna," She said.

When I looked closer at the group of zombies I saw french poodle barking at the door.

"Someone stop her!" Someone shouted.

I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the women. Then I saw the 2 muscle men charging at her.

"I got this," I whispered.

Just when I was about to pull the trigger the door opened and the zombies came in by the hundreds. The old women and the 2 muscle me were eaten and everyone else tried to run for cover but were eventually eaten.

"Hey!" Someone shouted.

I looked up and saw a Black guy in a yellow work shirt with black jeans on.

"Get to the stairs!" He yelled.

"You got to be kidding me," I whispered.

So I ran through the mob of zombies and got to the stairs without getting bitten.

"Nice work," The man said.

"Thanks," I said out of breath.

"Come with me and we can get to a safe spot," He said.

"Ok," I said.

I followed him up to the last floor and went inside what looked like a emergency area. There was a women sitting in front of a bunch of monitors that showed almost the entire mall.

"Found another Jessie," The man said.

She looked at me and said to the man.

"Where did you find him?"

"I found him where the others were and I also have some bad news. The zombies got in and he was the only one to survive," The man said.

"They got in?" She said.

"Yep," The man said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, first tell me whats going on and why are there zombies here," I said.

"This doesn't concern you," She said.

I was so close to pulling out my gun and shooting her on the spot but I knew we needed as much people as we could if we wanted to survive.

"What do you mean this doesn't concern me, those zombies almost killed me so I think that this concerns me," I said

She looked at the man and he shrugged and then looked back to me.

"The zombies started appearing 3 weeks ago, people thought it was a mental illness but found out later," She said.

"And another question. Who are you two?" I asked

"I'm Jessie and that's Brad," Jessie said.

"And who are you?" Jessie asked.

"The name is SKU773R," I said.


	3. Bad News

"And why are you here?" Jessie asked.

"I'm here on a mission from the government to figure out what was going on here and since I got that done I just need to wait till the copter shows up," I said.

"Wait, what?" Jessie asked

"Thats right, there's a copter coming in 3 days," I said.

"Well, will it be ever to hold a few extra passengers?" Jessie asked.

"Depends, how many?" I asked

"About 3 or 4," Jessie said.

"Maybe," I said.

"Well to make sure we survive the 3 days we'll need some supplies," Jessie said.

"And you need me to get some," I said.

"Exactly," Jessie said.

"It's Silent Hill and Resident Evil all over again," I murmured as I left.

I went inside again.

"One more thing, what kind of supplies will we need?" I asked.

"Food, water, weapons, ETC," Jessie said.

"Got it," I said.

I left to find some supplies and killed 313 zombies. When I was returning to the hideout I heard something on my radio that Leon had gave me (since I broke the other one in Resident Evil.) I answered.

"Hello" I said.

"SKU773R this is Leon, I came to see how you were doing on your mission," Leon said.

"It's going good but the situation is even worse then we thought," I said.

"Why? Whats going on?" Leon asked.

"The town is flooded with zombies," I said.

"Zombies?" Leon asked.

"That's right, zombies," I said.

"Are there any survivors?" Leon asked.

"2 as far as I know of," I said.

"SKU773R you need to get out of there," Leon said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause if the military decide to cleanse the area you'll be taken with it," Leon said

"What!" I shouted.

"You need to get survivors and get out ASAP," Leon said.

"When will they decide on when to cleanse the area or not?" I asked.

"If they do cleanse the area they'll do it in about 3 days," Leon said

"3 DAYS! THAT'S WHEN MY RIDES GONNA COME BACK!" I shouted.

"There's nothing I can do so your on your own," Leon said.

"Alright, I'll be back before they cleanse the area," I said.

"Roger," Leon said.

I hung up and explored for more supplies. After 15 minutes near the WonderLand area I heard a crazy laugh and decide to check it out.


	4. Demon Clown

I went inside the WonderLand area and saw that the roller coaster was on so I went to turn it off. When I was about to pull the switch I heard the crazy laugh behind me. I turned around and saw a clown with chainsaws.

"What are you doing here little fella?" The clown asked.

"You should be on the with the other little boys and girls," He said.

He started to get closer to me so I put one hand on my pistol just in case.

"Before the zombies came everyone loved me," He said.

"And if you turn off the ride then the zombies will come back," He said.

'Better them then you,' I thought.

"So step... Away... From.. The... Fuse box!" He shouted.

He tried to chop me in half but I got to the other side before he could get me.

"Big mistake," I said.

I pulled out my pistol and started shooting at him. I shot at least 5 shots at him but only 2 got him. He started chasing after me so I jumped over the rail and dropped 3 feet. When I hit the ground I started running. He also jumped and ran at me with his chainsaws ready to slice. I ran right into a corner with him coming closer. When he got 2 feet in front of me I looked up and saw a guy staring down at me. He was holding a pitch fork in his hand and smiled at me. I knew what he meant by that and said.

"Hey clown, I think you have some competition."

He looked away and the man dropped his pitch fork. I grabbed it and pierced the clown through the mouth.

"Don't clown around when fighting me," I said.

I lifted the pitch fork up and his head came off. I looked up and the man was gone so I waited around knowing that he would come back for his pitch fork. When he came I saw that he was wearing black sunglasses. A black skull and crossbones T-shirt. Black jeans. One of those beanie hats. And wore red and black gloves.

"You did pretty good handling that clown," He said.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what are you doing in this part of Armageddon mall?" He asked.

"I came to looked for some supplies and I heard the crazy laugh and I wanted to check it out," I said.

"Well you found what you were looking I presume," He said.

"Sure did," I said.

"Well I guess you should get the supplies you came to get," He said.

"Yeah, and thanks for the help," I said.

"No problem," He said.

"Wait, how would you like to come to out hideout?" I asked.

"Hideout?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have this hideout where there are more survivors in a secure area where the zombies won't be able to get in. Thats where im taking the supplies to," I said.

"Sure I'll come," He said.

"Good," I said.

"So whats your name anyway?" He asked,

"The names SKU773R, and you?" I asked.

"Just call me Madness, Madnessman," He said.


	5. A New Partnership

After me and Madnessman got the supplies we headed back to the base but when we we're almost there we saw someone at the doors of the mall fighting off zombies. He wore a Black T-Shirt that said Black Bone, Blue Jeans, Sonic the hedgehog Replica Shoes, Red Glasses Green. And had Red Anime Spiked hair and Blue Eyes and has a lot of guns on him. We decided to see if he wanted to join us. When we we're going to ask him he turned around pointing a Springfield rifle at us. When he saw that we we're human he put his gun down.

"Sorry about that, thought you two we're zombies," He said.

"No problem," I said.

"So what do you want?" He asked.

"We we're wondering why your here and why your in the middle of the worst place possible for a zombie invasion," Madnessman said.

"Well I'm here to investigate the zombie invasion and I'm here so I can get rid of most of the problem," He said.

"The names Wind by the way," He said.

"I'm SKU773R and this is Madnessman," I said.

"Well SKU773R and Madnessman let's head to the safe room," Wind said.

So we all went to the safe area. When we got to the park area of the mall we saw 3 guys in a jeep looking thing with a machine gun in the back of it. They we're driving toward 2 more survivors, a boy about 17 and a girl that looked 16, the guy in the passenger seat had a baseball bat with a nail through it. Wind took out his Springfield and aimed it at the man with the bat. Just before he swung it at the guy he shot him in the head but the baseball bat still got the guy and killed him.

"Nice shot," said Madnessman.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough," Wind said.

"You got a automatic shot gun in that collection of yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"I'm gonna take these guys down the hardcore way," I said.

"Go for it," Wind said handing me a automatic shot gun.

I took the shot gun and ran toward the jeep. When I got 8 feet from the jeep I fired a shot at them. It missed them but it sure got their attention. The man on the machine gun was aiming at me. When he was right in front of me I climbed on shot him once in the gut, put his mouth on the end of the machine gun and fired 10 rounds. The back of his head left a giant hole spilling blood everywhere and the guy driving was trying to shack me off. I got to the driver seat and kicked him off. After I let him run a few feet I took hold of the wheel and chased after him. I slammed him with the car and kept running him over about 5 times. When I got out of the car his nose was bleeding and some blood came out of his eyes. I decided to spare him some mercy and shot him with the shot gun at point blank in the head. I went back to and Wind and said.

"Problem solved."

I gave him his shot gun back and we headed toward the safe room. When we got there Jessie and Brad we're still looking at the monitors.

"I'm back," I said.

They looked at me and we're surprised to see Wind and Madnessman with me.

"Who are they?" Jessie asked.

"He's Madnessman and that's Wind," I said.

"How did you find them?" Jessie said.

"Madnessman saved my life when i was fighting a possessed clown and We found Wind fighting zombies where they came in at," I said.

"Oh, Madnessman, Wind, this is Jessie and that's Brad," I said.

"Good to meet ya," Madnessman said.

"Same here," Wind said.

"Ok, we got about two and a half days left and we got enough supplies to last us a week so I think we're good on that," Jessie said.

"And me, Madnessman, and Wind are going after more of the psychopaths," I said.

"We are?" Madnessman and Wind asked.

"Yeah we are," I said.


	6. Sniperhood

So we left to kill the rest of the psychopaths. We kill 1,723 zombies before we got to a part of the mall that didn't have zombies. This made me suspicious so I told Madnessman and Wind to stick close in case we run into a psychopath. Later someone fired at us so we ran for cover. Madnessman was with me and Wind was about 7 feet from me.

"Wind, can you hand me your sniper rife?" I asked.

"Sure," He said.

He tossed his sniper rife to me and I fired 5 shots in the direction the shot came from. Later there was no gun shots so I looked through the scope to see if there was anyone. There we're 3 guys on the bridge of the next floor up. It was 2 teens and their dad and they all had sniper rifles.

"Wind, hand me a smoke bomb," I whispered.

"Ok," He whispered back.

When he tossed the smoke bomb one of the snipers tried to shoot it but they missed. When I caught the smoke bomb I threw it in 2 feet away from us. When it exploded I fired 5 shots at them. When the smoke cleared I looked through the scope and saw that I had gotten one of the teens. I saw the dad on the left side and I saw the other teen on the right. The teen looked nervous and had a shaky hand.

"Madnessman, you think you can distracted them?" I asked.

"Of course I can," He said.

He took the beanie hat off his head and threw it in the air. When it was in the air I heard 3 shots. I was aiming at the dad this time and shot him twice. One was in the right arm and the other was between the eyes. When I was aiming at the teen I shot him in the forehead so he could die without to much pain. When we got up we went to see if we could find a place to get more ammo. When we found a place we went in and a guy sprang up holding a shot gun at us. He wore a hippe shirt and had a cowboy jacket on and had some worn out jeans. He was partially bald but had some hair around the side of his head.

"Don't worry we're human," I said.

"How do I know you haven't been bitten?" He asked still pointing the shot gun at us.

"Because we're trying to eat your brains," Madnessman said.

He fired a shot at the window. When we looked it was a zombie.

"All we need is ammo," Wind said.

"Well y'all ain't gettin' any," He said still pointing his shot gun.

"Shame," I said.

At that moment I felt something surging through my body. The same feeling I had when the Unoboros was inside me. I ran up to him avoiding his shots and punch his face into the wall. The force of the punch was so great that it left a big crack where he had hit his head. When he turned back to me he was bleeding from his forehead. My hand turned into a giant scorpion stinger and I pierced his gut through his body. At that moment he was dead. When I turned to the guys Madnessman had a grim look on his face and Wind's eyes we're wide open.

"What... The heck... Was that?" Madnessman asked.

"Um... Ah... Let me see... Find a seat, this make take a while," I said.

So I told them the story of when I was in Resident Evil. When I was done we left to the safe room to rest for the night.


	7. What got you high?

It was about 8:30 A.M. When Me and Wind woke up.

"One more day," I said.

"Still haven't found what I'm looking for," Wind said.

"Have you seen Madness anywhere?" I asked.

"Not since yesterday," Wind said.

"I'm gonna go find him, You stay here," I said.

"Got it chief," Wind said as I left.

I killed about 795 zombies till I got to another area without zombies. It was in a food area.

"Madnessman, you here" I said.

I heard a shopping cart coming from behind me. Before it reached me I jumped behind it. It was the manager of the store. We was still human but he had rakes, spikes, any kind of sharp thing on the sides of the cart. And sitting in the cart was Madnessman and he was unconscious.

"NO VANDALISM IN MY STORE!" He shouted.

"What got you high?" I said.

"Vandalism will not be tolerated in my store!" He shouted.

"Why is MY friend in YOUR cart?" I said.

He charged at me but I got out of the away before he could stick me.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way," I muttered.

I climbed up one of the shelves and started running. He started shooting at me with a shot gun. I kept jumping from aisle to asile till he caught up to me and knocked me down.

"I'm done playing games," I said.

I got up and ran toward and disappeared. I reappeared behind him and kick towards the air.

"Ownage to the stars," I said as he was falling.

After he fell he was crawling towards the cash registers

"Not today," I said.

I ran towards him and change my hand into a giant spike. When I got close to him I pierced his chest. Blood was flowing out of him like crazy.

"My store," He said.

"Who will take care of the store while I'm gone?" He asked himself.

He fell back dead. I changed my arm back to normal then he sat up and shouted

"CLEAN UP ON AISLE 12!"

Then he fell back dead again for the last time. Madnessman was still unconscious so I carried him back to the safe area. When I got there I put him no one of the beds we had.

"What happened to Madnessman?" Wind asked.

"He ran into another psychopath," I said.

"Who was it?" Wind asked.

"It was a store manager," I said.

"Think he'll be ok?" Wind asked.

"Knowing Madnessman, I say about 3 hours," I said.

I went to leave again and Wind asked.

"Where ya goin'?"

"I'm gonna get some answers, You stay here with Madnessman," I said as I was leaving.

After I left I killed 895 zombies then arrived into a small area without zombies. Later I heard a motorcycle. I turned and saw the headlights coming at me. I jumped out of the way before it could hit me. On the motorcycle was the girl before the zombies came in.


	8. The Plan

"Your the girl I saw before the zombies came in." I said.

"What's it to you," She said.

She tried to ram me with the motorcycle but got out of the way.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" I asked.

She just charged at me. I took out my pistol and shot the front wheel. She still was charging at me but at a slower speed. I moved out of the and shot the back tire. She got off the motorcycle and ran towards me. I put away my pistol and stood there. When she got closer I change my arm into a scythe.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

She sat on the floor.

"Good choice," I said.

I walked up to her and sat beside her.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"I... I don't know what your talking about," She said.

"You and I both know that your lying," I said.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I can see the fear and terror in your eyes," I said.

"Ok, I'll talk," She said.

"Good, but first, what's your name?" I said.

"My name is Isabela," She said.

"I'm SKU773R," I said.

"I know your brother is still alive," I said.

"How do you know of my brother?" Isabela asked.

"I met him when I first got here," I said.

"Do you know of his plan?" Isabela asked.

"What plan?" I asked.

"He's planted a bombs in the basement of this mall, bombs that carries the disease, and he plans on using the bomb to infect everyone in the state," Isabela said.

"How many bombs are there?" I asked.

"There are 4 bombs," Isabela said.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asked.

"He might be in our hiding spot," Isabela said.

"Ok, go there and wait about 30 minutes then get your brother to leave," I said.

"Why?" Isabela asked.

"You'll know soon enough," I said.

I got up and ran to the safe area. When I got there Madnessman was awake.

"Guys, we got a problem," I said.

"What?" Madnessman asked.

"There are 4 bombs in the basement that have the disease and are gonna explode unless we do something," I said.

"What ARE we gonna do?" Madnessman asked.

"Your going to defuse them," Jessie said.

Jessie was behind us with Brad behind her.

"I got a different plan," I said.

"What is it?" Brad asked

"Me and Wind are gonna go to the basement and defuse the bombs," I said.

"Madnessman, you and Brad wait here for 30 minutes then go search the mall for a survivor, He's the one that set up those bombs and I need you two to kill him," I said.

"Got it," Madnessman said.

"And Jessie," I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How much time is left?" I asked.

"About 18 hours," Jessie said.

"Good, I need you to stay here and let us know whats going on," I said.

"How will I do that?" She asked.

"With this," I said.

I handed her a walkie-talkie and to everyone.

"Madnessman, Brad, you will be channel 8," I said.

"Me and Wind will be channel 7," I said.

"And your channel 1 Jessie," I said.

Everybody which their walkie-talkie channels to where they we're supposed to be.

"Let's do this," I said.

Me and Wind left to disarm the bombs.


	9. The Basement

We killed 1,568 zombies before we got to the basement. When we got there there was 2 motorcycles. We both got on one and went inside the basement. When we went in there it looked like there was 3 thousand zombies. There was 2 paths. One to the left and one to the right. I went to the right and Wind went to the left. I drove over those zombies like little road bumps. I got to the first bomb. There was and off switch on the bomb so I turned it off. Then I heard a car coming. It was the guy from when I first got here. He was driving an ice cream truck headed right towards me. I got on my motorcycle and drove off before he could get me. He turned around and followed me.

"Back off!" I shouted.

I got out my pistol and fired at him a few times but they missed. I fired one more shot at his wheel and it hit the top left tire. he slowed down a bit but he was still on me. I got to the second bomb. I hit the off switch and when I went to get back on my motorcycle the guy smashed it. So I ran as fast as could but he was catching up to me and fast. I saw Wind coming and shouted to him. He heard me and I got on his motorcycle.

"How many bombs did you get?" I asked.

"One," Wind said.

"Ok, so we got one to go," I said.

When we got to the last bomb me and Wind got off. Wind went to turn off the bomb and I went to distract the bomb guy. Wind turned off the bomb and the guy was coming fast. Wind got on the motorcycle and told me to get on. I stood there and waited. He got about 5 feet from me.

"Guido fist bump!" I shouted

I pounded my fist to the ground and used the power of the Unoboros to create a shield around me (like the armor lock in Halo: Reach) and he crashed into my shield. I got on the motorcycle and we left with the guy behind us. I changed my walkie-talkie channel to 8 and turn on the speak button.

"Madness, Brad, we have a problem," I said.

"What kind of problem?" Madnessman asked.

"The guy you we're supposed to kill is chasing after us," I said.

"Where should we meet up at?" Madnessman asked.

"In the Wonderland area," I said.

"Gotcha," Madnessman said.

"Wind, we're going to Wonderland," I said.

"Got it," Wind said.

So me and Wind drove to till we got to the entrance of the basement then we got of the cycle and ran for our lives. The guy was behind us on foot as well. We got to the Wonderland area and hid till he met up with Brad and Madnessman. The guy was looking for us for a bit till we saw brad sneaking up behind him. When he was going to strike him on the neck he pulled out a sword and sliced Brad's head off. Then me and Wind ran so Madnessman could kill him. The guy spotted us and ran after us. But Madnessman threw something at him to gain his attention.

"You forgot one," Madnessman said.

"Not for long," The guy said.

Me and Wind left before the fight began.


	10. Early Escape

We got to the safe area and took a second to breath. Jessie was sitting down eating.

"How much time left?" I asked.

"8 hours," Jessie said.

"10 hours already," I said.

I went up to the roof in case the guy decided to show up early. But before I could Wind asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna see if my ride is here yet," I said as I left.

I went to the helicopter pad and waited. 20 seconds later I heard helicopter blades moving. A few moments later I saw the helicopter.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted.

When the helicopter got close I saw a little light heading towards the copter. Then I saw that it was rocket.

"Not this time!" I shouted.

I pulled out my pistol and started firing at it with every bullet I had. But when I finally got it the copter was near enough to explode. I fell to my knees. Then I heard the door open, it was Wind.

"SKU773R I heard an explosion, what happened?" Wind asked.

"The army's here," I said.

Later we heard crashing in the safe area. The army was there and they killed Jessie. When they saw us they pointed their guns at us.

"You have no idea what you have done," I said.

I changed my right hand into a scythe and my left hand into a spike. I killed most of the guys with my right hand in one swoop. I killed the rest with my left hand. There was about 35 soldiers. We headed downstairs into the park area. There was a tank that was guarded by 78 soldiers.

"Henshin a go-go baby," I said.

I ran toward the soldiers and killed 59 solders with spikes from underground and killed the rest with my scythe hand. I changed my hands back to normal. I got in the tank and Wind got in the turret. I started to figure out how to drive it and drove off. We found a secret caver outside the mall and we went through it. When we got to the other side there was giant stone pillars and a giant wall around it and in the middle was an army man and another tank. I got out and said to the man.

"Who are you?"

"I am the leader of this mission. Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm the man who gonna make you 15 different ways of owned," I said.

"We'll just see about that," He said.

I went into my tank and he went into his. I was the first one to fire. It was a direct hit but it didn't leave a scratch. He fired at the wheel of our tank and didn't do anything. We fired 4 shots at each other and didn't do anything. I got out and said.

"This fight will go on forever if this keeps us."

He got out of his tank.

"Then what should we then?" He asked.

"We fight like modern men, with hand-to-hand combat," I said.

"I accept your challenge," He said.

"But to make more interesting lets fight on our tanks, with the zombies in here," I said.

"Alright," He said.

He got in his tank and blew up the wall behind him. The zombies came in like bees to flowers.

"SKU773R what should I do?" Wind asked.

"Make sure the zombies don't interfere," I said.

"Ok," Wind said.

We drove our tanks till they we're side-by-side then we got out to fight. I punched his face and push kicked him back. He charged at me trying to jab me but I countered with a kick to the face. He swipe kicked me to the ground and kicked my leg. I got up and fist slapped him and kneed him to the head. He kicked me back and I grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground. I got over him and punched his face 3 times before he pushed me back. I punched his gut and kneed his neck. He was trying to breath when he slipper and fell to the zombies. The zombies killed him in a matter of seconds. Then I heard an explosion. The mall had blown up and giant piece fell onto the tank and took Wind with it. I got into the tank and left to base.


	11. MadnessManiac

{Welcome to the final chapter reader and if you don't know where this is gonna go then read my other stories. But since I'm nice to my readers I will tell you where this will go. This final boss is. Madnessman VS. Carlito. The music will be 'His World' by 'ZebraHead' my favorite song}

{Madnessman's P.O.V.}

After I got the mans attention I brought out a sword that I had found.

[*Intro*]

"You sure you want to do this?" The man asked.

"Better one life then a thousand," I said.

"It's your death wish," The man said.

[C'mon light the fuse he's a rocket and he's ready to go cause now the countdown has started and it's ready to blow]

I ran towards him ready to slice the energy out of him. When I got to him I tried slicing him but he blocked.

[He's got a dope sound bumpin' in his stereo]

I drew back my sword and and punched him.

[Kickin' ass fast puttin' on a show]

He ran at me at sliced at me 3 time. 2 missed and I countered by punching his chest.

[C'mon get yourself together there's no time to rest and if you put the time he'll put you to the test]

We countered each others attacks 15 times. On the 16th I sliced his chest. It had ripped his shirt and a bit of skin.

[He's like the runnin' man in his world more is less]

I threw my sword in the air. Then I hit him in the gut with my elbow, punched him 8 times in the face and kicked him down.

[And if you want to test him best bring your best. Don't stop now lock and load don't stop now c'mon and rock and roll]

Later I caught my sword and threw it at him. The sword caught the shoulder of his shirt and pinned him against the wall.

[In this world (His world) (Gotta make your own way) where one is all]

He was trying to get the sword out while I was running toward him.

[In this world (His world) (Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall!]

He got out then he grabbed my sword and threw at me. I caught it and ran towards him

[When you leap without a net you'll find it will be there all the time so watch your step now watch your step don't fall!]

When I got to him he tried to slice me but I got out of the way. I grabbed his arm and slammed it against my knee.

[Runnin' back again well what'dja expect comin' out to win 10 out of 10 got a real rough neck]

He dropped his sword so I grabbed it and threw his and my sword away.

[Spikes up his liberty straps on his shoes cause he's the best there ever was haven't ya heard the news]

I tripped him and slammed him to the ground with my foot in mid-air and slid him across the floor

[C'mon and psych yourself up cause to play bounce to the beats and the rhymes cause thier here to stay]

When he got up he ran towards me and kneed me to the gut and punched me across the face.

[The one and only marathon man living today rollin' up coming fast and he'll blow you away]

I grabbed his hand and flipped him over. I picked him up, stood him up and kicked him to the ground.

[You can't stop now lock and load don't stop now c'mon and rock and roll]

When he got up and ran towards his sword but I grabbed his shirt, kicked him on the back of the head and knocked him down.

[In this world (His world) (Gotta make your own way) where one is all]

He tripped me. When he got up he grabbed me and punched me across the face 3 times.

[In this world (His world) (Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall!]

I head-butted him and kick-pushed him.

[When you leap without a net you'll find it will be there all the time so watch your step now watch don't fall!]

He ran towards me and punched me in the gut, Slapped me twice and punched the top of my head.

[*Guitar solo*]

I threw him about 7 feet. Then I felt power surging through me. It felt like I had the same powers SKU773R had.

"So this is what true madness feels like," I said.

"You still won't be able to beat me," He said.

"Dude, you have no idea what I can do," I said.

[Intergalactic continental runnin' things hyperactive instrumental in pulling strings he is the one who understands when the tides will swing so he's braking down doors never following]

I tried to tap into this new power. Second by second I felt more power going through me.

[Cause the pressures of this world they can take their toll the only way is to break free is to break the mold you can't stop now lock and load don't stop now c'mon rock and roll]

I felt the power going through my entire blood stream. Then a few seconds later I saw the guy going after his sword. When he got the sword he ran towards me. When he lifted his sword to deal the final blow I felt the full power was complete.

[In this world (His world) (Gotta make your own way) Where one is all]

I changed my right hand into a sword and blocked his strike. Then I changed my left hand into a piece of rock and puched him about 9 feet.

[In this world (His world) (Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall!]

"I am the one and only MADNESSMANIAC!" I shouted.

[When you leap without a net you'll find it will be there all the time so watch your step now watch your step don't fall!]

The guy tried to run but I used the power to teleport in front of him

"What... What are you?" He asked shaking in fear.

"I am the man of pure destruction" I said.

Then I punched him about 4 feet.

[In this world (His world) (Gotta make your own way) Where one is all]

He ran towards me and tried to punch me but I countered by twisting his wrist behind his back, kicking his back and swipe kicking him.

[In this world (His world) (Life is just a game you play) Never fear the fall!]

I turned my hand into a sword again and sliced his head off

"That was for Brad," I said.

[When you leap without a net you'll find it will be there all the time so watch your step now watch your step don't fall!]

I saw a guy on the rail of the next floor and he was holding something in his hand. When I looked closer it was the trigger. I teleported near him. He had a long black robe on with a weird looking hoodie. He had a plain white mask with 2 small red lights where the eyes we're supposed to be.

[Watch your step watch your step don't turn around]

He ran so I chased him.

[Watch your step watch your step don't turn around]

He turned back and threw 15 needles at me. I dodged them all.

[Don't start to look back again]

He threw the trigger at me. When I tried to grab it I missed and the button of the trigger hit my head.

[Don't fall!]

The last thing heard was an explosion.

{End of Madnessmaniac's P.O.V.}

After I got to base I went to Leon.

"So, how did it go?" He asked.

"Mission complete," I said.

"What about the other survivors?" Leon asked.

"Dead," I said.

"At least you got your main objective done," Leon said.

"Hows Z doing?" I asked.

"She's progressing quite well," Leon said.

"Good," I said.

"Now for your next mission," Leon said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"There has been some strange underwater activity going in the mid-Atlantic and we need you to check it out after you get some rest," Leon said.

"Got it," I said.

{The next day}

I woke up about 7:30 A.M. (When I usually wake up at) And the copter was ready for launch,

"And one more thing," Leon said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We recovered one of the cameras from the mall and there some thing we would like you to check out after your mission," Leon said.

"I'll be sure to do that," I said.

I got in the helicopter and took off to the mid-Atlantic .

{Well that's the end of 'I Was A Dead Rising Victim' and also I'm gonna have a vote to see if you guys want the 'I Was A' or 'Me Vs.' so that's it. See you in Bioshock.}


End file.
